kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 10
Session 10 Marcus “I was looking for Pastil any sort of existence.” “Look for evidence of Pastil. When I came to where I would eventually. The man you killed I knew him as a boy named Sheena. He was very curious. When I took him to our headquarters he went berserk and started killing wildly. When he came to me he didn’t kill me but tortured me. He said he was looking for Pastil. He threw him down the ‘Rabbit Hole’ which belonged to Pastil. ‘Rabbit Hole or Hideaway.” Starts mumbling and falls to the ground. Party goes to the inn. Party puts Marcus on a bed in a room next to theirs in the inn. Marcus is dying. The muscle relaxant is keeping him alive. The party works to keep him alive. The party takes Marcus on a stretcher to Nishka. Marcus is dying and requests to speak with the party individually except Ollie. Ollie and Brandis attach Marcus’s branch above his head. The party head’s back to Kol in search for the East Town Spear. East Town Spear run by a Goliath man called Tank. They’re called the East Town Spear is because they have the black blade. The Party goes to different towns outside of Kol looking for ways of disguising themselves. As they’re walking a man is following them through the towns. The party turns around towards the man. As the pass him he looks at Brandis and winks. Then he waves his hand and the ground falls out under the party and they start falling. They reach the bottom and there is gas. The party gets sleepy and then goes unconscious. The party wakes up in a dungeon next to each other. On the other end of the wall are posters with the faces of the parted with wanted written under their pictures. The man outside of the cells is called Spike; he’s a bounty hunter. The party breaks the locks off as quietly as possible. Spike comes down and takes Pique to the bathroom. The party stays in their unlock cells. A man comes down and reattaches locks to the cells. Pique talks to Spike. Ralan melts everybody’s cages. Pique negotiates and the party is released. Spike notices that the party was locked up and asks why they are walking up with him. The party runs outside and everyone is looking at them. They run and all the people chase after. Pique then talks to the crowd about the Devoiler the people follow. Pique has a following of people willing to listen to him. The party puts their cloaks on and blends into the crowd. Spike and Jet lose the party. The party is safely inside Kol. They don’t know what district they are in. Pique changes his form into a non-descriptive human named Yoda. Pique looks around for someone who might have connections with the Black Blade. He talks to this man about trading slaves. He talks about these slaves he has is a couple that have been married for awhile that lived in the northwest district of Kol. Chem is the name of the man offering the trade. Tells Pique to meet him at the spear at purple o clock. Category:Sessions